1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to food and, more particularly, to a water and fat or oil stabilizer for use in food which is able to function through a broad temperature range. The stabilizer of the present invention is especially suited for frozen foods which are heated for consumption and, especially, frozen foods which are heated in a microwave oven prior to consumption. Claims are also presented to the food itself.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water and fat/oil are present in virtually all foodstuffs and especially all prepared foodstuffs. Typically, prepared foodstuffs go through a broad range of temperatures, freezing (-25.degree. C.) to canning or retorting (120.degree. C.) to baking (250.degree. C.), as well as prolonged storage, oftentimes in either a chilled or frozen state prior to consumption. The broad temperature ranges and extended storage have a deleterious effect on the stability of the water and fat/oil in the foodstuff. Both water and fat/oil tend to migrate out of the foodstuff during prolonged storage and when the foodstuff is heated. This deleterious effect manifests itself in a number of ways, for example the foodstuff becomes dry or soggy, greasy, tough, chewy or brittle. These problems are due not only to simple movement of the fat/oil and water in the foodstuff but also to the breakdown of the foodstuff, such as the breakdown of the oil emulsion. The problem of stabilizing water and fat/oil in a foodstuff is especially a problem in the food industry where the foodstuff is subjected to a myriad of stresses due to the equipment used to mass produce the foodstuff.
To date, no one stabilizer has been found that is able to function in such a broad range of temperatures and to withstand extended frozen storage. There is a need in the food industry for a stabilizer that can withstand commercial processing, prolonged storage and operate in a broad temperature range, -25.degree. C. to 250.degree. C., without breaking down.